


【双枪】Alter

by 72yizhong



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【双枪】Alter

Alter

库丘林，太阳神鲁格的血脉，凯尔特被永远传唱的光之子。  
倘若连他也堕入黑暗的话——

高潮来临的瞬间，迪卢木多不禁扬起脖颈，从喉咙中发出甜腻的悲鸣，库丘林的长尾依旧缠绕在他身上，随着狂王大开大合的抽插时松时紧，坚硬的尾栉在蜜色的皮肤上留下道道血痕。  
欲望的释放让迪卢木多的感官有了片刻的空白，库丘林没有停止的律动却又毫不留情地将他再度卷入情热的浪潮。  
“哈，你这不是挺有兴致的吗？”狂王库丘林的声音有些低哑，像钝刀一样厮磨着迪卢木多的心房。  
生前为芬尼亚骑士团首席战士的英灵，与其君主一同被召唤到故土彼岸的大陆上，明明应该再次为骑士的荣誉执起双枪，向他下达的却是毁灭一切的命令。  
甚至还要像现在这样，以野兽媾合的姿态雌伏在狂化的光之子身下。  
不许反抗，不能反抗，不要反抗。  
迪卢木多的后背贴着库丘林裸露在外的胸膛，覆盖着红海魔兽外骨骼的胳膊绕到身前，那只利爪一样的手抬起了迪卢木多的下巴。  
“你和芬恩，似乎遇到了相当难缠的对手？”  
“是、是的……对方是两名从者和一名人类……”  
“人类？区区人类也敢闯入这里，有点意思。”即使看不到表情，迪卢木多也能从声音听出库丘林的情绪有了些许的变化，“不过，连人类也无法解决……失去锋利的枪可是没有用处的。”

竭尽全力吧，迪卢木多，让我看看，在炼狱的泥土中，究竟能开出

——你的心中还存有希望吗？


End file.
